Starship Traveller (book)
|references=343 |authors=Steve Jackson |illustrator=Peter Andrew Jones |coverillustrator=Peter Andrew Jones |year=September 1 1983 |number=4 |ISBN=ISBN 0-14-031637-X |prevbookp=The Forest of Doom |nextbookp=City of Thieves |wcoverillustrator=Chris Moore |wyear=June 2 2005 |wnumber=22 |wISBN=ISBN 1-84046-552-2 |prevbookw=Eye of the Dragon |nextbookw=Freeway Fighter |pufimage= |wizimage= }} Starship Traveller is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson, illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones and originally published in 1983 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2005. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 4th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031637-X) and 22nd in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-552-2). Creation ''Starship'' Traveller Starship Traveller is set in the distant future, with the player taking the role of a starship commander whose ship and crew are sucked through a and into an unknown quadrant of space. The player's mission from this point is to find a means to return home, collecting clues from several different planets in pursuit of this goal. Prepare for Your Mission The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *''Starship Traveller'' employs weapons strength (1d6 + 6) and shields for the ship Traveller. It is also the first book in the series to include rules for gun combat. *The player governs statistics for a variety of officers as well as their own character. *stamina can only be restored when the text allows the player to do so, or when the team return to the Traveller at the end of visiting a planet. In this case each member of the visiting team may regain 2 stamina points. This only applies to the original version of the Science, Medical, Engineering, and Security officers. If they die and are replaced by junior officers in the course of the adventure then this two point restoration no longer holds true, as the junior officers cannot join away teams. Equipment List No list of equipment is given for the start of the adventure. Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Chris Moore that in many ways reflects the original cover of the Puffin Books publication. #Price of 1st~10th Impressions #Price of 12th Impression #Price of 20th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Peter Andrew Jones. There were 27 full page illustrations and 9 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 28, 39, 53, 65, 79, 91, 105, 118, 132, 145, 157, 171, 182, 196, 209, 222, 236, 248, 261, 273, 288, 300, 314, 327, and 340. For the first time the minor illustrations appear in the "How to Play" material prior to the start of the adventure proper. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Starship Traveller *Bran-Sel *Dilane - Macommonian *Domm - Dar-Villian *Fioral *I-Abail *K'tait - Malinian *Ledoux - Terryal *Luff - Terryal *M'k Mal - Ganzigite Locations *Cliba *Culmatter * *Gleena-3 *Jolsen-3 *Laur-Jamil *Macommon *Malini *Malthus-4 *Prax *Seltsian Void *Terryal-6 *Trax Encounters *Alien Ships *Bar Creatures *Eagle *Ganzigite *Guards - Alien/Armoured/Regular *Luff *Manslayer Robot *Old Man *Scavenger *Squinns *Technicians *Terryals Further Notes *13 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by Stamina loss or bad Luck. *''Starship Traveller'' deviates from the Fighting Fantasy norm in a number of ways. It was the first Fighting Fantasy gamebook to feature a setting, as opposed to the more traditional , and it was also the first to provide the player with multiple characters - the player is required to keep track of the relevant statistics for several crew members as well as the their own character, the captain. As the book featured extensive travel by starship, it also employed the first vehicle combat system in the series. However a reader can successfully complete the book without ever having to roll dice. *The main body of the adventure is made up of only 340 references rather than the usual 400. Three additional references provide the rules for the various types of combat available in the book. (341) deals with for ship-to-ship combat, (342) deals with hand-to-hand combat and (343) deals with phaser combat. Once combat is successfully concluded the player returns to the referring section. *The book contains many similarities to . The crew uses transporter-like devices to visit planets and both they and the starship have weapons like those seen on Star Trek. The organization of the crew is also reminiscent of that used on the series. *At the time of publication, a mild controversy arose when it was alleged that the book was intended as a 'cash in' on the successful RPG system (a US-based system that nonetheless used the British spelling rather than the variant). Steve Jackson has stated in interviews that Traveller was one of his favourite role-playing games. *Interestingly, the book has no "Background" section, moving straight from the instruction of gameplay to the opening paragraph. *Jackson dedicated the book to every single member of Games Workshop (at the time). Additionally, several of the staff were written into the adventure as characters whose names were based on Games Workshop people.25th Anniversary Edition of - 225 Errors Dedication To Tony A, Terry A, Bryan A, Pete A, Clive B, Ian B, Pete B, Phil B, Gary C, Mary C, Brian C, Peter D-E, Meryl D, Stuart D, Kenneth E, Albie F, Anthony E, Vivienne G, Peter G, Trevor H, Simon H, Claire H, Tony H, Gary H, David H, Karl H, Neil J, Bill J, Jervis J, Lenny J, Shekou K, Gerrard K, Chrissie L, Diane L, Lindsey O, Liz L, Steve L, Dawn L, Malcolm L, Jackie M, Bob M, John M, Abenaa M, Alan M, Jackie M, Laurence M, Rick N, Johnno, Timmo, Rick O, Andy P, Alan P, Michael P, Heather P, Rick P, Colin R, Peter R, Sushma S, Peggy S, Andy S, Keith T, Kathy T, Karl T, Clive T, Jamie T, Ian T, Dom T, Ian W, Gaynor W, Ted W, Tim W, and David W ... may they all live long and prosper See Also *''Appointment with F.E.A.R.'' *''Creature of Havoc'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game'' *''House of Hell'' *''Sorcery!'' *''The Citadel of Chaos'' *''The House of Hell'' (Mini-FF) *''The Riddling Reaver'' *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' Reviews *Reviewed in White Dwarf #49 (January 1984) "Open Box" (p.14-15) *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff4.txt Starship Traveller at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=40 Starship Traveller at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb4.htm Starship Traveller at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff22.htm Starship Traveller at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-552-2 Starship Traveller at Wizard Books] References Category:1983 books Category:FF04 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series